Alea iacta est
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Es el triste comienzo y el triste final. Es un te amo pero tu le amas a él; y se vuelve un triangulo sin final. This is a sad love. Como el conocer a tu héroe mientras realiza una presentación a través de la televisión y conocer a tu corazón en una pista donde mil rostros pueden converger y aun así tus ojos solo le encuentran a él... #Reencarnación one-short


_Hello corazones de chocolate. Hoy os traigo un fic muy… angustioso? La verdad esto se salio un poco de control y prácticamente se escribió solo así que muchas cosas posiblemente os haga quedar con cara de ¡¿Eh?!_ _Es un VictorYurioYuuri, porque los tríos son hermosos y bue… que los amo, y aunque intente que esto fuera sweet, al parecer se me da más escribir drama y cosas angustiosas. Otra cosa importante es que se habla de la reencarnación y por ende hay nombres que no coinciden con nada del anime. Además, hay mucha mención al Vikturio y el YuYu; el Viktuuri esta implícito pero muy ligeramente, así que, pese a eso espero que le deis una oportunidad y sigan con la lectura._

 _PD. La ambigüedad es totalmente intencional._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Alea iacta est**

 **.**

 _by Miss._ _Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Poseeremos lechos colmados de aromas  
Y, como sepulcros, divanes hondísimos  
E insólitas flores sobre las consolas  
Que estallaron, nuestras, en cielos más cálidos._

 _Avivando al límite postreros ardores  
Serán dos antorchas ambos corazones  
Que, indistintas luces, se reflejarán  
En nuestras dos almas, un día gemelas._

 _Y, en fin, una tarde rosa y azul místico,  
Intercambiaremos un solo relámpago  
Igual a un sollozo grávido de adioses._

 _Y más tarde, un Ángel, entreabriendo puertas  
Vendrá a reanimar, fiel y jubiloso,  
Los turbios espejos y las muertas llamas._

 _Poema "La muerte de los amantes (1851)"_

 _De Charles Baudelaire_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _This is a sad love_.

Tiene que ver con el comienzo y la manera sutil y desesperada en que intentaba aferrarse al contacto de sus manos. Tiene que ver en la manera en que sonreía y sus ojos resplandecían; tenía algo que ver con la manera en que tocaba sus mejillas y…—

— Te quiero...

—… el susurro secreto, la caricia casi obscena que descendía por su cuello y el suspiro que se queda atorado en su garganta mientras muerde con fuerza su labio inferior intentando verle sin derramar lágrimas; esgrimiendo una armadura de sonrisas huecas y corazones sangrantes porque:

 _— Love will tear us apart_ —piensa y se aferra a su toque suave y afectuoso.

Amarle dolía. Dolía tanto que...—

Su historia no era como otras en las que el amor es todo aquello que podría salvarle de la devastadora soledad y el dolor.

No era como el suspiro y el aliento de vida. Era algo más cruel a veces incluso infantil y devastador; un cariño pegajoso y egoísta. Un "no puedo vivir sin ti" y una caricia que se volvía etérea y unos labios fríos posados sobre su mejilla izquierda que le robaban la respiración y la libertad. Era un: "por favor, por favor, si tan solo… si tan solo…", una súplica a medio camino que le hacía sangrar los labios.

—... a veces los bordes se confundían y le odiaba.

Pero… no podía odiarle y mucho menos culparle cuando fue su elección.

No cuando él eligió sentirse de esa manera. Él había elegido entregarle su corazón cuando le sonrió con las mejillas rojas y con las manos frías posadas sobre sus mejillas mientras le susurraba sus peores secretos.

Él había elegido sostener su mano cuando le conoció por primera vez como un niño revoltoso que se negaba a seguir sus lecciones que le prepararían como líder de la familia. Él eligió sentirse de esa manera devastadora, aterradora y dolorosa. Él eligió llamarlo amor.

Él eligió eso y si pudiese regresar el tiempo... no cambiaría nada.

 **•**

 **•**

 _Recuerdo… recuerdo… recuerdo…_

 _Era una mañana cálida de primavera; el olor floral flotaba en el aire y las flores de cerezo comenzaban a abrirse, llenando todo con su resplandor rosáceo._

 _Él bebía té en el porche. Los movimientos eran gráciles y la luz del sol hacia resplandecer su cabello tan negro como el ébano y su figura, majestuosa y bien definida. Era como un ángel enviado por los dioses para transmitir sus devastadores mensajes mientras la humanidad se pierde en su resplandeciente forma._

 _— ¿No es hermoso? —preguntó sin girarse a mirarle. Los árboles de cerezo de la propiedad habían florecido por completo y con el ligero viento hacían llover pétalos._

 _— Si —dijo, apenas conteniendo el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios; mientras finalmente él lo miraba. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas rojas, rebosantes de vida, le hacían ver completamente adorable._

 _— Siéntate conmigo._

 _Pidió y él con fingida desgana, se sentó a su lado. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón latía tan aprisa que pensó que de un momento a otro saltaría a sus manos y a él no le importaría porque había hecho su elección diez primaveras atrás._

 _Él cogió una de sus manos y su sonrisa se amplió. Las flores llovían sobre ellos y el sol resplandecía._

 _Él suspiró con alegría y su corazón se aceleró aún más y entonces lo supo. Su corazón era suyo..._

 _— Voy a casarme —pronunció. Su voz llena de matices cálido y su sonrisa suave y complacida mientras aferraba con más fuerza su mano._

 _... sin embargo, él tenía las manos heladas cuando su corazón finalmente se le entregó. Su segunda elección había sido hecha. Sonrió con fuerza y fingió alegrarse por la noticia._

 _This is a sad love que amenazaba con desangrarle._

 **•**

 **•**

 _Así que, cuando la guerra se desató contra el otro clan, el alivio se precipitó a través de él._

 _Él jamás se había considerada una persona buena y aunque lo había intentado; fingir que podía soportar que "su amor" estuviera con alguien más, el estallido del conflicto fue como un bálsamo para su corazón herido._

 _Y por un tiempo funcionó, fingió percibir en sus manos algo diferente al frío desolador que parecía congelar su corazón._

 _Se aferró a la esperanza. Solo quería observar su sonrisa y escuchar su risa; quería sentir sus labios y sus manos acariciarle y robarle la respiración. Quería ser desgarrado y consumido sin el frío abrazador y dolor punzante._

 _Quería llenarse de él y de su esencia que parecía apagarse y agotarse con cada una de las batallas que llenaban los ríos de sangre. Quería resguardarle en su pecho y regresar a esa tarde en que había tomado sus manos y él había decidido que lo amaría por siempre._

 _Sin embargo, el ver la tristeza en sus ojos era una punzada dolorosa. (This is a sad love) El comienzo, no del dolor, porque amarle, había sido así desde el principio, sino que, el comienzo del juego del destino y de su castigo por su egoísmo._

 _— Mi corazón se ha perdido —pronunció una noche. El aire olía a sangre y muerte; y él, solo quería sostenerle y protegerle del dolor. Sostenía un pergamino manchado de sangre en su mano izquierda con fuerza. Su yukata estaba completamente arrugada y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo—. Mi corazón ha muerto con ella._

 _El pergamino resbaló de su mano y él cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas. El resplandor que parecía poseer se disipaba y el dolor, se filtraba a través de sus poros._

 _— "_ Yo hice esto _"—se culpó—. "_ Yo hice esto _"._

 _La devastación de su dolor arrasando todo a su paso y dejándole vacío sin darse cuenta._

 _Cayó de rodillas frente a él y cogió su rostro entré sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban frías y mojadas._

 _— Si el tuyo ha muerto, tienes el mío... —proclamó sellando su tormento. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las suyas y el frío que las asolaban era tan horrible que, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda—... hasta que el tuyo te sea devuelto._

 _(My sad love, it's empty in the valley of your heart so..._ _I will hold on hope for you; y es como si entonase una canción a los dioses que se ríen del deseo tonto de un niño que quiere cuidar el alma rota de su amor)._

 _La tinta con la que se había firmado la sentencia de muerte de su corazón se había secado en sus dedos y la rueda comenzaba a correr._

 _Sus labios tenían el sabor de sus lágrimas y él… solo quería destrozar el mundo a pedazos mientras le entregaba la mitad de su alma también._

 _Amarle dolía peor que un millón de agujas perforando entre las uñas, pero no importaba porque la moneda ya giraba en el aire._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Si Yuri tiene que definir a Víctor, probablemente la primera palabra que saldría de sus labios sería viejo, seguido de idiota y exasperante; con tendencia a olvidar las cosas, en especial las promesas.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que le ve, sus ojos son amplios y la respiración se le atora en la garganta mientras le ve dar un axel triple perfectamente. El grito de la multitud es ensordecedor pero para Yuri con sus tiernos ocho años, todo pasa desapercibido. Solo es él y la presentación casi perfecta del joven hombre sobre la pista que parece haber lanzado un hechizo sobre su persona.

Víctor esta en medio de una serie de pasos complicados y después de un giro más, extiende su mano, como si intentase coger una mano invisible extendida y que le promete salvación al otro lado de la pista, y esa es la parte final de su rutina. Yuri instintivamente alza la suya como si quisiera alcanzarlo y Víctor con la respiración agitada —y aún pese a la multitud excitada que le aplaude—, mira al pequeño niño que aun con la mano en el aire parece intentar alcanzarle y ofrecerle esa salvación.

Una rosa azul vuela y él la atrapa en el aire; se inclina en agradecimiento pero antes de salir, avanza al niño que con las mejillas sonrojadas ha bajado la mano al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Víctor sonríe enternecido.

— Para ti —le extiende la rosa y el niño abre los ojos sorprendido al verlo de pie frente a él. Son unos ojos bonitos, llenos de vida y de la inocencia típica de niños de su edad, de un tono verde como el jade… no, durante un segundo había visto un resplandor azul, pero no estaba seguro porque enseguida el niño desvió la mirada.

Yuri parpadea aturdido y con nerviosismo acepta la rosa evitando a toda costa encontrarse con sus ojos. Sus dedos se encuentran por un ínfimo instante y pese al esfuerzo que ha realizado en la pista, las manos de Víctor están frías.

— Gracias —murmura bajito, finalmente encontrándose con la mirada azul de Víctor y por un segundo, algo parece hacer clic en el universo. Luego todo desaparece y un par de años después Víctor se ha olvidado del pequeño niño y su mano extendida y que por un segundo le había parecido que era la solución al sentimiento de soledad que parecía consumirlo.

Pero Yuri recuerda y cuando cumple diez años y su profesor de patinaje le sugiere a su madre meterle a una competencia de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Yuri sonríe y mira la rosa azul ahora seca que guarda en un libro.

Una emoción sin nombre parece revolver su estómago.

 _— Es mi destino_ —piensa mientras cierra el libro—. _Es mi destino_...

Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla y no sabe el porqué.

 **•**

 _This is a sad love._ Cuando se encuentra con Víctor por segunda vez y le sonríe esperanzador, él no le mira ni una vez.

La rosa se desase y el perfume se desvanece en el viento.

 **•**

 **•**

 _Recuerdo… recuerdo… recuerdo…_

 _La tercera vez "su amor" no apareció y por primera vez interactúa con su perdido corazón._

 _Corría el año 1152, la batalla había sido dura, solo recordaba lo frío que se sentía la espada enemiga cuando había perforado su abdomen.  
Luego todo se había oscurecido.  
En 1145 se había unido a la campaña militar contra los musulmanes, contaba con solo dieciséis años, pero era necesario, no solo por la paga para ayudar a su viuda madre en la manutención de sus cuatro pequeños hermanos, sino porque realmente creía en lo que la lucha representaba.  
— Es en el nombre de Dios —todos solían repetirlo así que, ¿cómo podía estar equivocado?_

 _Ahora, después de siete años de campaña; de ver morir a compañeros y enemigos por igual; de ver la luz apagarse en cientos de ojos de manera abrupta, ya no estaba tan seguro._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él, por un momento, pensó que había muerto y estaba en el infierno pero, el dolor abdominal cuando intentó incorporarse, le hizo finalmente despertar completamente y darse cuenta de que estaba vivo.  
Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando repentinamente la habitación se iluminó.  
— No debéis hacer esfuerzo mi señor —la voz era suave y dulce.  
Se obligó a abrir los ojos y con curiosidad observó a la joven muchacha que servía un vaso de agua. Se giró hacía él y se sintió un poco abrumado por la cálida mirada de la mujer—. Debe estar sediento...  
Dijo y solo entonces fue consciente de lo seca que su garganta se sentía._

 _Era una joven de sonrisas fáciles y alegría desbordante; gustaba de ayudar a los enfermos con sus remedios y menjurjes naturales._

 _— Estaréis bien, mi señor —pronunció con suavidad, mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura. Sus manos eran cálidas—. Estaréis bien, la fiebre ha cedido._

 _Tenía unos ojos azules demasiado llamativos para el castaño y negro común de los otros habitantes del pueblo._

 _Ella era como la primavera, llena de todos los matices cálidos y de ese aire puro que te invita a respirar con profundidad._

 _— Es una bruja —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar—. Encanta a los hombres._

 _Las personas parecían aprovechar cada que él estaba en el centro del poblado para decir. Era como una exigencia; como una sentencia abrumadora y aterradora que le instaba a hacer algo._

 _— Creo que podría enamorarme de ti —murmuró ella. Ambos recostados contra el pasto disfrutaban de la cálida noche de verano que se cernía sobre ellos—. Siempre me he sentido tan… vacía y sola pero cuando te vi, fue distinto. Como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo y todo fuera correcto._

 _El silencio inunda todo y cuando gira a mirarla ella lo ve con intensidad._

 _— Yo… —empieza él solo para callar abruptamente. Quiere decirle que él también ha sentido ese vacío y esa desalentadora soledad pero…_

 _De pronto ella ya está muy cerca y sus ojos son tan azules y resplandecientes; son como el cielo azul y despejado después de una tormenta. Su aliento choca contra sus labios y cuando sus labios se encuentran, una explosión parece haber sacudido el universo entero._

 _Sin embargo, su felicidad es efímera y el pueblo se levanta y cuando finalmente es acusada de brujería, él es obligado a hacerse cargo de la sentencia._

 _— Es su deber mi señor —las personas pronuncian—. Es en el nombre de Dios._

 _Cuando la visita en la celda donde la han puesto._

 _— Está bien —ella le dice. Sus manos eran cálidas contra sus mejillas y sus ojos resplandecían, no hay acusación alguna—. Está bien, algún día voy a encontrarte._

 _Promete antes de que sus labios encuentren los suyos y una segunda explosión sacude el universo. El hueco en su pecho se agitó porque no había corazón alguno para ofrecer._

 _Cuando se alejan ella le sonríe y limpia la única lágrima que ha derramado._

 _— Entonces tal vez pueda hacer que me ames —finalmente le dice y su sonrisa por un instante se tambalea, luego recupera la compostura—. Te amo…_

 _— "_ Yo también…" _—quiere decirle pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. No puede mentir._

 _Cuando las llamas consumieron su cuerpo los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas volvieron sin embargo, ahora él sujetaba un corazón que no le pertenecía y con horror descubrió que sus manos también estaban frías._

 **•**

 **•**

 _Si hay algo que se repite en sus reencarnaciones es que siempre él es mayor que su amor. Como si los dioses le hubiesen otorgado la pequeña merced, para que esta vez pudiese cuidar de él._

 _El problema es que, cuando las memorias se precipitan a él; es demasiado tarde, la sangre mancha sus dedos otra vez. Así que, puede que eso, solo sea otra manera de castigarle y reírse de él._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

La pista está llena de jóvenes entusiastas que comienzan a abrirse camino en las competencias de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

El murmullo excitado y la adrenalina parecen llenar todos los cuerpos de los jóvenes que participan de esa pequeña competencia a excepción de uno.

Uno que hasta hace un par de segundos presentaba su programa a la multitud que, con una exclamación de sorpresa al verle dar un salchow cuádruple perfecto, le habían aplaudido con ovaciones al terminar su presentación.

— ¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer saltos?! —Yakov grita. Y Yuri le ignora. Sus ojos fijos en la coreografía de su posible e improbable competencia. Él sabe que es el mejor y no tiene duda que ganara.

— No le riñas tanto Yakov, déjale disfrutar —pronuncia de pronto alguien, en su tono la evidente diversión que le causa la situación. Sus ojos verdes en automático buscan el portador de la voz.

Víctor le hace un guiño y Yuri por un momento se siente transportado al día que le vio por primera vez en vivo sobre la pista hace cuatro años.

Sus mejillas se sienten calientes y desvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— Hmp... Es fácil para ti decirlo Víctor. Eres y eras igual a él —pronunció Yakov con ofuscación, centrando la mirada de Víctor de nuevo en él.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? Si siempre sigo tus instrucciones —contestó Víctor, la sonrisa más amplía sobre sus labios.

Entonces, miró al niño de nuevo y hay algo familiar en la manera en que sus ojos verdes resplandecen con destellos azules. Y de repente está en medio de la pista, la multitud clama su presentación y luego una pequeña mano…

Parpadea aturdido y la memoria se disipa tan rápido como había llegado. Su sonrisa se amplía y pronuncia:

— Si seguís con ese entusiasmo, te haré una coreografía para tu debut como sénior.

El niño lo mira evaluadoramente y cuando Víctor esta por marcharse...

— ¿Lo prometes? —la exigencia es totalmente notoria en su tono mientras le extiende una mano.

Víctor amplía su sonrisa y asiente con entusiasmo.

— Lo prometo —dice y estrecha su mano.

Entonces el niño sonríe y el universo se mueve. El segundo clic resuena y los sueños comienzan.

( _This is a sad love._ Víctor no sabe cumplir promesas y cuando lo intenta… es un poco tarde).

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Recuerdo... recuerdo... recuerdo..._

 _La séptima vez que se encuentran "su amor" es un noble francés y su corazón, un muchacho huérfano que había comenzado a trabajar en un burdel, él es su asesor a cargo._

 _— Tienes que ser responsable, Fabrice —pronuncia, su ceño fruncido y la postura tensa—. No puedes seguir..._

 _—... siendo así de desinteresado —termina por él en la mejor imitación de su tono. Sus ojos verdes brillan con diversión y una sonrisa juguetona se instala sobre sus labios—. Deja de ser tan denso, Raphaël._

 _Da un paso en su dirección y cuando él instintivamente retrocede, su sonrisa se amplía._

 _— Entonces deja de meterme en líos —pronuncia azorado. El joven se cierne sobre él y el corazón le late aprisa._

 _— Pero entonces... —comienza, mientras se pone de puntillas y sostiene con sus manos su rostro. Su aliento caliente chocando con sus labios—... ¿qué habría de divertido?_

 _Y es justo ese instante en que los labios se encuentran. Es un contacto suave y flexible que él sabe no debería suceder y al que se rinde con demasiada facilidad._

 _(Es la primera vez que él "su amor" inicia con los besos. Por supuesto él no lo recordará mucho tiempo después.)_

 _Entonces, así como el contacto se inicia se pierde._

 _— Pero que cara tan graciosa has puesto Raphaël —se burla. Pero después, cada que discuten, el recurriría a los besos, sin embargo...—_

 _This is a sad love._ _Es algo que parece destinado a perder._

 _—... tres meses después le susurra que ha encontrado a alguien. Un muchacho dos años más joven que él._

 _— Es tan lindo —le dice. Su pecho se agita y no entiende el vacío y la nostalgia que parecen invadirlo cuando ve sus ojos verdes brillando—. Si le conocieres te daríais cuenta._

 _Un suspiro soñador escapa de sus labios y luego acaricia su mejilla. Es un "niño" demasiado cruel._

 _— Pero te amo a ti… —su voz es un murmullo y la palma de su mano esta fría. Se pone de puntillas y sus labios son cálidos pero… se aparta, el corazón latiendo rápido y un nudo en la garganta._

 _Cuatro meses después él lo deja de besar, sin embargo, es hasta que él se niega al contrato matrimonial que sus padres le han arreglado cuando la muerte encuentra al muchacho ("su corazón") en un callejón._

 _Cuando "su amor" se derrumbó por el dolor, los recuerdos se precipitan a él y las lágrimas saben a sangre esta vez._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

La primera vez que Yuuri ve a _Yurio_ , es dos años antes de su encuentro desconcertante e incómodo en el baño durante la final del Grand Prix. Es en el campeonato de los cuatro continentes celebrado ese año en Taiwán.

Había estado practicando en una pista alterna donde Celestino le había llevado para que ensayara sus programas y eso tal vez ayudara a mitigar un poco sus nervios. Sin embargo, pese a que le habían permitido el uso de una parte de la pista, la otra quedaba abierta al público, así que mientras ensayaba su rutina, el murmullo excitado de los otros ocupantes le desconcertó. En la pista un "niño" de unos doce o trece años a lo mucho, se movía a través del hielo ignorando la conmoción que había causado.

Su postura perfecta y su serie de pasos que si bien no eran los más complicados evidenciaban la experiencia sobre el hielo, le cautivaron. Era como un pequeño ángel o tal vez una dríada danzando al son de una música que solo él podía escuchar.

Lo vio levantar las manos y con cierta incredulidad y tal vez un poco de envidia le miró dar un Axel triple seguido de un salchow cuádruple ambos perfectamente ejecutados. Los aplausos resonaron y el joven, jadeante, abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa, como si apenas fuera consciente de la reacción que había causado.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron a través de la multitud. El verde con toques azules resplandeció en reconocimiento. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de rojo y por un momento sintió su corazón agitarse, la misma emoción que había experimentado la primera vez que había besado a una chica o cuando por un corto periodo de tiempo había pensado que estaba enamorado de Yūko. ¡Pero que vergonzoso! Y desconcertante. Yuuri se vio tentado a palpar su corazón y tal vez abofetearse porque aquello no era normal.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamó Celestino de pronto. Su corazón vertido en una carrera frenética mientras giraba a ver a su entrenador—. Se supone que estés entrenando, no observando como las demás personas se deslizan sobre el hielo.

Se sonrojo y se disculpó. Celestino negó ligeramente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa avergonzada Yuuri se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador. Sin embargo, miró una vez más en dirección de la multitud y sus ojos se encontraron con el niño otra vez. Le ofreció una sonrisa y con cierto desconcierto y tal vez una alegría infantil, se lanzó con mayor entusiasmo a realizar su entrenamiento cuando el niño le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

Cuando la noche desciende Phichit le muestra un video.

— Es la nueva promesa de Rusia —le murmura, tal parece que le revelase el más grande de los secretos. Sus ojos son intensos mientras ve el vídeo y cuando Yuuri se decide a mirarlo, con cierta sorpresa se percata que es un vídeo que muestra lo ocurrido esa misma tarde—. Se llama Yuri Plisetsky y muchos han dicho que podría desbancar a Víctor en cualquier momento.

— No creo que eso sea posible —murmura, sin embargo no puede dejar de ver los movimientos gráciles del muchacho.

— Claro, claro, olvide que estaba con el fan número uno y eterno enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki —se burla Phichit y él enrojece y balbucea cosas sin sentido.

— Eres malvado. —Se queja con un mohín y entonces se concentran en su próxima competencia. No será hasta mucho después que el rostro del joven ruso le vendrá a la mente y—; se llama igual a mi. Que coincidencia.

Por supuesto que dos años después, el recuerdo parece momentáneamente olvidado y cuando se reencuentran en el baño, Yuuri se pregunta si es el destino el que le ha llevado a ese reencuentro que le ha dado las sensaciones de aquella primera vez que se vieron.

Sus ojos resplandecen como la primavera piensa y pese a su hostil comportamiento, Yuuri se percata que gracias a él ha olvidado momentáneamente su vergonzosa presentación en la final.

Y cuando aparece en Hasetsu, y pese a su amenaza de llevarse a Víctor, hay algo reconfortante en su presencia que le hace sentir finalmente completo.

 **•**

 **•**

 _Se volvió un ciclo en el que a veces los tres compartirían el mismo espacio aunque no necesariamente el mismo tiempo. A veces él sería demasiado viejo, en una ocasión "su amor" era un gato._

 _Unas más, ninguno se encontrarían y esas veces serían las más desoladoras pues aunque los recuerdos se vertirían minutos antes de su muerte, viviría con un vacío inexplicable de llenar._

 _Otras veces, llegaría solo a presenciar su muerte y otras tantas, él la causaría. Sería entonces cuando los recuerdos se verterían y se quedaría solo y desdichado con un corazón que ni siquiera tendría que pertenecerle pero que con cada vida, parecía acoplarse cada vez mejor al hueco en su pecho._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _— ¡Eres un cerdo egoísta! —el grito de Yuri resuena a través de la solitaria pista._

 _Y vale, Víctor esta acostumbrado a ser llamado de muchas maneras pero cerdo egoísta no es una de ellas._

 _— Pero que humor, gatito —pronuncia. La postura de Yuri es tensa, más tensa de lo normal y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Yuri rápidamente desvía su mirada con ofuscación—. ¿Y ahora que he hecho?_

 _Pregunta mientras se acerca hasta las vallas de separación. La sonrisa sobre sus labios hace fruncir con mayor fuerza el ceño de Yuri._

 _— Prometiste que me harías a mí una rutina —murmura y Víctor se ríe. Él realmente es un "niño"; la postura defensiva con los brazos cruzados y el mohín sobre sus labios. Chasquea la lengua antes de dignarse a mirarlo y con un sobresalto se percata que Víctor esta ya frente a él—. Así que vuelve conmigo a Rusia…_

 _Lo que pretendía que fuera una demanda sale en un murmullo y con cierto horror y vergüenza se da cuenta que sus mejillas se han calentado._

 _— Pero si aquí es realmente agradable, además Yuuri es muy adorable, ¿no crees Yu-ri-o? —Pregunta mientras aprieta una de sus mejillas. Víctor sabe, porque lo ha visto en la manera en que los ojos de Yuri brillan que hay más que un reconocimiento renuente en la manera en la que los ojos de joven rubio brillan cuando observa al patinador japones cuando cree que nadie le esta viendo._

 _Yuri se deshace del contacto con un manotazo y lo fulmina con la mirada._

 _— No me llames así —le espeta con los dientes apretados. Víctor sonríe y se inclina ligeramente a través de la valla. Su nariz casi rozando la de Yuri, su aliento chocando contra los labios, suaves y ligeramente húmedos._

 _— ¿Prefieres que te diga gatito? —Pese al tono de pregunta que Víctor usa, hay una afirmación oculta que se hace palpable en la manera divertida en que sus ojos azules brillan._

 _Yuri traga con fuerza y pese a que quiere negar, hay algo en la manera en que Víctor lo mira que le hace imposible moverse de su lugar y armar una frase coherente._

 _— Te odio —pronuncia en su lugar. Es como una condena y cuando cree que no puede ser más desdichado inclina la cabeza y besa a Víctor sin cerrar los ojos. El latido de su corazón parece llenar sus oídos y ¡Dios! realmente no sabe de donde ha sacado el valor para hacer aquello. Los labios de Víctor están fríos y ligeramente húmedos; y todo es tan jodidamente injusto porque parece ser que no solo siente una admiración reticente hacia él, sino que, también parece que el sentimiento escala más allá en un sentimiento que él realmente no esta en predisposición de pensar._

 _El choque en el rostro del patinador más grande es evidente y cuando una de sus manos se posa en el pecho de Yuri con total intención de alejarlo, Yuri mueve sus manos hasta aferrar con fuerza el cabello de Víctor._

 _Víctor suelta un gemido, una combinación entre el dolor y el placer, que hace girar el estomago de Yuri al revés._

 _El corazón de Víctor se agita y cuando Yuri abre los labios la resistencia inicial y la moral y lo éticamente correcto se desvanece hasta que solo queda él y la boca que parece beber de él._

 _Se separan cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose les llega a los oídos. Ambos se esfuerzan en acompasar su acelerada respiración y cuando el recién llegado finalmente entra, Víctor ha regresado a su actitud de siempre._

 _— Lamento llegar tarde —la voz avergonzada de Yuuri rompe el silencio._

 _— Ahora tendré que castigarte por la tardanza Yuuri —finalmente pronuncia Víctor, alejándose de la valla y mirando a su recién llegado alumno._

 _La mirada de Yuri quema en su espalda cuando se dirige hacia Katsuki y tal vez después de todo no esta tan equivocado el joven ruso, sobretodo cuando invade el espacio personal del nipón y la mirada dolorida de Yuri se desvía de su interacción._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Es el triste comienzo y el triste final. Es un te amo pero tu le amas a él; y se vuelve un triangulo sin final.

This is a sad love. Como el conocer a tu héroe mientras realiza una presentación a través de la televisión y conocer a tu corazón en una pista donde mil rostros pueden converger y aun así tus ojos solo le encuentran a él.

Es un castigo y un dolor punzante que no tiene variación a través de sus vidas.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

This is a sad love.

Yuri observa la rosa que parece ha recibido toda una vida atrás. La coloración azul se ha vuelto de un tono más oscuro y cuando levanta un pétalo que se ha soltado de la flor, conserva una suavidad que le invita a acariciar con ella su mejilla. This is a sad love, que se filtra a través de sus poros y quiere llorar porque ¿es posible enfermarse por un amor no correspondido?

— ¡Yurio! —la voz entusiasta del Katsudon lo sobresaltan y con cierto horror, el libro donde guarda la rosa cae y los pétalos secos se dispersan como gotas de lluvia sobre la tierra.

— ¡Idiota! —Pronuncia, la furia tiñendo sus palabras. Su corazón late demasiado rápido mientras se agacha a juntar su libro y cuando esta apunto de levantarle una mano se encuentra con la suya. Un anillo resplandece y tiene que parpadear para evitar que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos.

— ¿Yuri? —la voz de Yuuri es suave y con cierta vergüenza Yuri observa una lágrima caer sobre la mano del Katsudon—. ¡¿Yuri?!

La voz de Katsuki se tiñe de preocupación. Yuri ante tal falta de control se pone de pie y se gira tan rápido y listo para salir huyendo de la habitación. Sin embargo, la mano derecha de Yuuri se cierra sobre su muñeca y el frío del anillo que entra en contacto con su piel lo hace estremecer.

— Suéltame —lo que pretendía ser una exigencia sale en un murmullo roto y desesperado.

Su corazón late aprisa y la mano de Yuuri contra su muñeca quema como mil soles y el aroma a rosas flotando en el aire corta su respiración amenazando con ahogarle.

— ¡Detente! —la voz de Yuuri demanda y con estremecimiento se queda estático en su lugar. Aun así se niega a mirarlo y Katsuki le obliga con un tirón a girarse. Cierra los ojos y aunque sabe que es bastante inútil e infantil hacerlo no desiste del acto. Las manos de Yuuri son gentiles mientras acaricia sus mejillas e intenta infructuosamente borrar las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas sin tregua.

— "Esto ya lo he sentido antes" —piensa y se aferra a la chaqueta de Yuuri con fuerza. Su corazón late aprisa y un estremecimiento le recorre al completo.

— No llores —pide Yuuri; su voz es suave y su aliento choca contra los labios de Yuri haciendo que este último se estremezca—. No llores…

Sin embargo, Yuri no puede controlarlo y en su lugar un sollozo se abre paso a través de su garganta. Parece una respuesta a la petición de Yuuri.

Es abrumador y aterrador y cuando piensa que un sollozo más esta por salir de los confines de su garganta, los labios de Yuuri se encuentran con los suyos. Están ligeramente secos y sin embargo, son cálidos y acogedores; cuando Yuri abre los ojos ante la impresión, se estremece cuando sus ojos entran en contacto con los castaños del japonés.

El viento mueve las cortinas y el aroma a rosas parece envolverlos. El universo se contrae y gira tan rápido que Yuri se aferra aun más fuerte a Yuuri, cierra los ojos y se entrega a lo que parece agitar su corazón y partirle en dos.

Cuando finalmente se separan, las lágrimas de Yuri se han secado sobre sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta, negándose a abrir los ojos porque aun no esta listo a enfrentarse a la realidad.

— Me gustas —la voz de Yuuri es un murmullo avergonzado y cuando Yuri abre los ojos, quiere llorar por una situación totalmente diferente. Las mejillas de Yuuri están rojas como granas y sus ojos brillan.

— Que cruel eres Yuuri —pronuncia después de varios minutos de silencio. Yuri mira los pétalos de su rosa esparcidos, el corazón se siente pesado y cuando se aleja de Yuuri, acaricia su mano y sus ojos se fijan en el anillo que brilla como un sol…

Yuuri sigue su mirada y traga con fuerza.

— Eso no… —Yuuri comienza, la garganta extrañamente seca y el palpitar rápido de su corazón. El anillo en su mano se siente como un grillete.

— Serás Feliz —lo interrumpe Yuri—, serás feliz y yo seré el padrino de vuestra boda y me quejaré de su comportamiento empalagoso y…

— ¡No! —exclama Yuuri. La voz sale gruesa y demandante. Yuri detiene sus balbuceos sin sentido y aun con la respiración entrecortada lo mira con cierto terror a sus futuras palabras.

Es como una flor que ha sido cortado y se marchita lentamente bajo su mirada. ¿Es posible amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Es posible morir por un amor no correspondido?

— This is a sad love —la voz de Yuri rompe el tiempo y el espacio. Niega con la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Yuuri—. Amo a Víctor.

El jadeo de incredulidad escapa de los labios de Yuuri y cuando se gira para marcharse esta vez no le detiene.

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y se intenta convencer de que casi mentirle a Yuuri ha sido lo mejor aunque la mirada dolorida del japones parezca una daga atravesando su corazón una y otra vez.

Y si algo ha quedado claro es que, el cruel es él.

La rosa se desintegra bajo sus pies y cuando su corazón late, el dolor es tan abrumador que las lágrimas están teñidas de rojo esta vez.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _This is a sad love._

 _Es el espacio y el tiempo, que corre y distorsiona pero que parece nunca cambiar los sucesos._

 _Es una caricia vana, un beso agridulce y una mano extendida que sabe que si se atreve a coger, todo lo que ha prometido mil vidas atrás no tendría sentido alguno y él, siempre, siempre cumple con sus promesas, no importa que la soledad y el dolor fragmenten su alma en diminutas esquirlas._

 _Es el "te amo" que nunca ha pronunciado y que en cada vida se le atora en la garganta pero, ¿cómo va ha decir aquello cuando ya le esta destrozando?_

 _Es la pena que carga y la emoción que se queda a cortarle el alma._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Una caricia sutil y una mirada que parece incendiarlo._

 _— Van a vernos —jadea las palabras en un intento de detener lo que se avecina. Es una advertencia para su acompañante y para si mismo pero, su cuerpo le traiciona y se apega más al cuerpo caliente de su compañero._

 _— Como si esto no te gustara… gatito… —murmura Víctor en su oído. Su aliento caliente choca contra su oreja y el agua se agita a su alrededor. Yuri se traga un comentario mordaz y su cuerpo se agita en anticipación cuando la mano de Víctor desciende a través de su abdomen—. Abre más las piernas._

 _Gruñe Víctor en su oído y gime cuando siente su pene colarse entre sus piernas y frotarse con descaro contra el suyo._

 _— ¡Víctor! —gruñe su nombre. Es como una maldición y una oración que se eleva en el cielo cuando la mano de Víctor se cierra contra su erección. Se aferra con fuerza a los brazos que lo rodean y entierra sin contemplación alguna las uñas en sus antebrazos._

 _Víctor suelta una maldición en ruso y Yuri quiere reír, llorar y desintegrarse con el tiempo y el espacio, solo que el tiempo y el espacio no se desintegra, solamente avanzan y él se queda estancado en un amor que le consume hasta los huesos._

 _— Te odio —le dice, la palabra se alarga y gira el rostro para ver a Víctor; sus ojos azules resplandecen y realmente, realmente ama como el cabello se pega a su frente, las mejillas rojas y sus labios, demasiado tentadores. Cierra los ojos y se inclina, sin embargo, antes de que pueda encontrase con sus labios, Víctor vira la cabeza. Su mano se aprieta con un poco más de fuerza sobre su pene y Yuri en venganza entierra con mayor fuerza las uñas en su antebrazo._

 _Sonríe con amarga satisfacción cuando Víctor se queja, el dolor y el placer mezclados en su voz._

 _Víctor es veneno que corre a través de sus venas y le hace pender de un hilo, sin embargo, pese al desgarrador dolor que le provoca no puede y no quiere deshacerse de él._

 _Cierra los ojos y deja que el orgasmo se precipite a través de él, mientras finge que realmente lo odia y todo esto solo se trata de sexo, pero…_

 _—_ "¡Yuuuuuri!" _—gime contra su cuello cuando se corre y el odio parece real cuando no sabe si es su nombre o el de aquel que quiere odiar pero no puede._

 _— "_ Mi elección _" —piensa mientras el agarre a su entorno se afloja y el corazón parece rasgarse._

 _Víctor es veneno y él, el tonto que se ha dejado llevar por su brillante coloración—. Love will tear us apart._

 _Las palabras se deslizan entre sus labios y cuando finalmente abre los ojos._

 _— Esta es la última vez —declara al tiempo, al espacio, a Víctor y a él mismo._

 _El corazón le duele, sin embargo, su elección ha sido hecha._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Cuando la noticia se filtra.

Las revistas más importantes dedicadas a los deportes llenan sus portadas de titulares del tipo: "Amor más allá de la pista"; "Amor sobre el hilo"… o titulares igual de estúpidos y sensacionalistas.

Yuri chasquea la lengua y con una emoción a la que se niega reconocer, va en busca de Víctor.

Le encuentra practicando en la pista.

Los giros y la serie de pasos complicados, le cautivan como la primera vez y le hacen desistir de llamarle. Cuando finalmente termina, sus ojos por fin se encuentran, sin embargo, no hay la alegría y felicidad que su compromiso e inminente boda deberían traerle.

Aun así, cierra los ojos y pretende que no se ha percato de ello.

— _Yuri_ —la voz de Víctor es suave y los hombros de Yuri se tensan porque parece que ha transcurrido toda una vida desde que él ha pronunciado su nombre.

Abre los ojos pero aun así se niega a verlo, en su lugar se centra en el hielo con el ceño fruncido. Las manos le tiemblan y…

"Eres tan injusto", quiere decirle, pero solo se centra en respirar y cuando muerde su labio inferior, el recuerdo de los labios de Yuuri y su sabor se cuelan en sus pensamientos y tal vez el injusto es él.

Escucha a Víctor deslizarse y luego el silencio.

Cuando finalmente se digna a mirar a su compañero de pista, Víctor ya se ha puesto los zapatos.

Toma una respiración profunda y con más valentía de la que siente, se acerca a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Víctor es el que se decide a romper el abrumador silencio. Yuri se sobresalta un poco y niega con la cabeza para si.

— Ya sabes porque estoy aquí —pronuncia y Víctor asiente.

— Es por Yuuri y... —el nombre sale en un murmullo dolorido que Yuri se niega a reconocer y aceptar—... sobre lo que ha salido en los medios pero eso…

— Tienes que prometer que lo harás feliz —lo interrumpe con la voz cargada, sus ojos miran un punto detrás de su hombro y tiene que ocultar sus manos cuando comienzan a temblar ligeramente—. Tienes que prometer… " _que tú también serás feliz"_ —las palabras se atoran en su garganta y carraspea cuando parece que su voz se va ha romper—. Tienes que prometerlo.

Dice en su lugar y finalmente posa sus ojos en Víctor. Sus hombros se han hundido y carece de su habitual entusiasmo y sonrisa. Sus ojos parecen leer a través de su alma y Yuri solo quiere apretarlo entre sus brazos.

— Yo…

— ¡Promételo! —exige, la vista se le torna borrosa y aprieta los puños aun ocultos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Víctor suelta un suspiro y se pasa la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Se muerde el labio inferior y cuando la primera lágrima escapa de los ojos de Plisetsky…

— Lo prometo —finalmente dice.

El universo gira y Yuri espera sentir una especie de alivio, sin embargo, solo hay un dolor agudo que amenaza con comérselo de adentro hacía fuera.

This is a sad love, que desgarra y destroza y consume.

— Lo prometo —repite Víctor. Sus voz un susurro que le eriza los vellos y amenaza con cortarle la respiración de tajo. Es como si intentase gravar la promesa en su espíritu con tal de no hacerle más daño. Es como si con aquello quisiera formar una especie de vinculo, un vinculo que esta vez esta dispuesto a cuidar.

— "Que cruel eres Vitya. Que cruel eres". —Quiere decirle porque antes, cuanto había deseado que lo mirase como lo mira ahora. Cuanto había deseado que sus manos fueran cálidas cuando sostenía sus mejillas y le robaba el aliento de manera inesperada con besos que parecían querer arrebatarle el alma. Cuanto deseaba amarlo completamente como lo hacia tiempo atrás, cuando su corazón no parecía estar en un encrucijada, donde aun podía fingir que lo que Yuuri evocaba solo era un renuente reconocimiento a su talento como patinador; cuando podía fingir que la emoción que le revoloteaba en el pecho cuando Yuuri le sonreía no era otra cosa que su ego siendo alimentado pero... todo había cambiado y mentirse más ya no funcionaba.

Recordar los ojos brillantes de Yuuri, el tacto cálido de sus manos contra sus mejillas; la mirada brillante y vibrante de Víctor cuando veía al japones, las manos gentiles con las que lo sostenía y las risas suaves y realmente alegres que parecían brotar de lo profundo de su alma. El choque y la aceptación renuente y cansada cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a dos personas y que por primera vez eso le impedía ser egoísta porque, escoger a uno significaba destrozar el corazón del otro y aun así, mirando a Víctor y recordando el choque Yuuri cuando le dijo que amaba su compañero ruso, el daño ya había sido hecho.

Cuando una de las manos de Víctor se posa sobre su hombro tiene que parpadear para evitar las lágrimas.

— No —súplica con la voz entrecortada alejándose de su toque—. No... yo...

El dolor abre un sendero desde su pecho hasta el fondo de su garganta, arañándolo como manos viciosas tratando de encontrar su salida, y cuando finalmente lo hace; es en la forma de dos palabras y cinco letras que había prometido jamás decir—. Te amo.

Vaya sentencia más cruel. Vaya acto más cruel.

Se ríe ante la cara que Víctor ha puesto y parpadea con mayor intensidad las lágrimas que parecen renuentes a desaparecer.

— No te sorprendas tanto. Está bien —no lo está pero sabe fingir bien y más allá de el amor que parece fundirle los huesos, hay un cariño suave que fluye a través de sus venas—. Pero también le amo a él.

Y pese al dolor que parece consumirle, la verdad es dulce contra sus labios y cuando el silencio se precipita se gira para marcharse.

— Yo también te... —la voz de Víctor detiene sus pasos y antes de que termine la frase se gira a mirarle con furia.

— No... —es una exigencia y una sentencia. Cargar con su amor y el de Yuuri es suficiente—. No...

Es un murmullo cansado y cuando la primera lágrima recorre su mejilla derecha se precipita a salir.

El frío que le recibe solo salir es apenas percibido. Se limpia con furia las lágrimas que parecen no querer darle tregua y cuando esta por cruzar la calle, el grito desesperado de dos voces diferentes unidas en una le hacen sonreír con ironía.

El golpe del auto no es nada comparado con el choque de recibir un centenar de memorias en un segundo.

Cuando los recuerdos finalmente se detienen, la oscuridad se cierne sobre él.

Y pese a la amargura, el dolor y todo el amor que aun parece aferrarse a él; hay una ligereza en su alma al saber que por primera vez, "su amor" y "corazón" estarán juntos esta vez.

Su promesa ha sido cumplida. Y está vez, la sangre no ha manchado sus manos.

El ciclo se ha roto y al parecer los dioses han decidido tener compasión de él. La muerte tiene un sabor dulce esta vez.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Este es un triste amor._

 _Desde el comienzo cuando había sostenido su mano pero con la mirada había seguido la silueta que parecía ocultarse detrás del sol._

 _Desde el palpitar doloroso que había negado cuando había tenido que escoger y con una renuencia que jamás había admitido, había firmado la primera sentencia de muerte._

 _Desde la primavera que había hecho su elección y había negado al otro hilo rojo que unía su camino no solo aun amor._

This is a sad love, que se extiende a través de mil vidas y desgarra, desangra, consume y no deja de ser amor.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Cuando Yuri abre los ojos, se siente aturdido y un adormecido. Todo es blanco a su alrededor, es un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que cada una de las veces que ha experimentado la muerte, había sido como dormir para luego despertar con una nueva vida sin recuerdos hasta volverlos ha encontrar.

Así que con cierta tristeza se pregunta si al fin el ciclo se ha roto y si es el cielo o algo similar donde las almas van a parar.

— "Así que finalmente lo he hecho" —piensa aun envuelto en la bruma y ligeramente aturdimiento de despertar. Sin embargo, mientras más se ajustan sus sentidos, comienza a percibir sonidos y olores demasiado característico de los hospitales.

Intenta moverse pero el dolor parece llenar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que un gemido salga de sus labios.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, sin embargo, pasa desapercibido ante el dolor que parece renuente a desaparecer.

— ¡Yuri! —la voz que pronuncia su nombre es temblorosa e incrédula, pero también llena de un tono de extasiada felicidad.

En menos de un parpadeo, se ve envuelto en un apretado abrazo que no carece de delicadeza.

— Yuri —su nombre parece salir como un mantra y cuando finalmente Yuuri se aleja apenas lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, sus castaños ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

A Yuri se le revuelve el estómago y con cierta dificultad una de sus manos se eleva para quitar las lágrimas que recorren como ríos las mejillas de Yuuri.

— No llores —pide, la voz trémula y el palpitar frenético y doloroso en su corazón—. No llores.

Es una suplica y casi una oración. Es el deseo de la parte del alma que ama a Yuuri y que después de cientos de vidas, finalmente se había rendido al sentimiento que desde la primera vez que se vieron siglos atrás, se activo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

— Lo siento —pronuncia Yuuri con la voz trémula e intentando infructuosamente contener las lágrimas—, pero estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado.

La evidente emoción y felicidad en los ojos castaños alivian solo un poco su alma, pero aun hay un dolor agudo y punzante que le recuerda los dolores que ha causado durante todas sus vidas pasadas.

— Yo... —se atraganta con las palabras y quiere llorar y sumergirse en la calidez que le proporcionan esos brazos pero—... no lo merezco.

Las palabras escapan de sus labios y cuando más frases autodespreciativas parecen querer fluir de sus labios, son abruptamente acalladas por los labios suave de Yuuri.

Y parece que nunca podrá ser una persona buena porque se deja llevar como barco por la marea y se aferra con dolor y dicha.

— Yuri... —la voz suave del recién llegado les sobresalta y cuando finalmente Yuuri se aleja, observa el rostro pálido de Víctor, su sonrisa es suave y sus ojos demasiado azules.

— Víctor... —el nombre se desliza de sus labios y cuando su sonrisa se extiende el centro del pecho le duele—. Yo...

La primera lágrima desciende y...

— Lo siento —las palabras resuenan como un trueno partiendo el cielo. El dolor se agita otro poco en el pecho y se aferra con fuerza a la mano que aun es sostenida por Yuuri—. Lo siento tanto...

La respiración es fuerte, rápida y aunque intenta controlarla, su visión comienza a tornarse borrosa.

— Esta bien Yuri —la voz de Víctor es suave y confortante. Y sin vacilación alguna se acerca a él y le besa en los labios. Es un beso casto y suave y lleno de los sentimientos guardados en mil vidas. Cuando se separa su mano se posa sobre la que sostienen con fuerza la de Yuuri—. Esta bien, porque ahora estamos juntos los tres.

 **•**

 _This is a sweet love, que se vive y se respira y apaga el dolor._

 **•**

 _Esta vez cuando la moneda gira, el universo le_ _sonríe y las estrellas brillan otra vez. Su alma y corazón finalmente están completos._

 **•**

 **•**

 **Fin.**


End file.
